


Not quite to plan

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam, John and Sam go on a mission together and Cam learns of some of the dangerous situations his boyfriend gets into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite to plan

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr.](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/56326560520/cam-john-and-sam-go-on-a-mission-together)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Gateworld for the screencaps. 
> 
> SG Flyboys Summer Prompt Challenge for Anonymous.

   

   

   

   

 

"Hold position! It looks like they're forming teams, we'll wait here until Daniel and Teal'c catch up."  Cam called back to Sam and John as he took cover behind the trees over looking the valley.

John propped his gun up on a rocky ledge and tried to get comfortable.  This was the third time today Cam had distanced himself from them and told them to wait further back.  John glanced over at Sam.  "Is it just me or does Cam seem more antagonistic than usual?"

Sam crouched down beside him.  "I would call it...more protective."  She nodded to herself.  "Although it could just be his lack of patience.  We've been on this assignment for over a week already.  If you hadn't arrived and activated the locator we'd potentially never have even made it to this planet.  Who knows how cranky he'd be then."

"You realise I can still hear you guys, right?" Cam glanced back at them, checking to make sure they were both relatively out of site. "And I'm not cranky, I'm focussed. I want to get this done so I can go home and rest and take care of my boyfriend like I should've been doing two days ago."

John glared at Cam for a moment and then leant over to whisper at Sam.  "He's mad at me.  Did you tell him about the future thing?  You told him, didn't you.  I was only gone for nine days.  It wasn't a big deal!  Rodney got me back.  You're supposed to look after him for me, not traumatise him."

Sam shook her head.  "I think he got a hold of the recorded transmission from when the Genii kidnapped you and had the wraith feed on you.  I'd worry more about explaining that one than the fact that you ended up 48 000 years in the future."

"You were fed on by a wraith?"  Cam said.

John froze, glancing up at Cam. The look on his face did strange things to John's insides.  He had never wanted to see Cam look like that.  "As you can see, I'm clearly fine and healthy."  John said. Which did nothing to make Cam look less like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.  "I'll tell you the whole story once we get back to Earth."

Cam turned back to the clearing, looking like he was trying to blink back tears.  "Yeah, ok." He reached for his radio.  "Jackson, what's your ETA."

John propped his gun up again. "Thanks, Sam. This is going to be my most fun visit home yet."

Sam shrugged apologetically. "Sorry," she whispered. 

"You're paying for dinner when we get back."


End file.
